1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of network communication including resource sharing and notification and pertains particularly to a distributive and dynamically scalable user-centric network system enabling communication and resource-based task performance using communication channels that are dynamically harmonized for user preference, enterprise policy, and modality.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of network-supported information access and data sharing, there is a wide range of networked computer systems supported by software that enable users and systems to access and share information. The inventors have pointed out the need for a flexible distributed information access and exchange system that is not specifically tied to a hard programming language or a strict structural implementation and deployment strategy.
The inventors are aware of an information access and exchange system supported by a flexible information model known to the inventors as an Active Information Model (AIM), an attribute of which is a personal agent or “Active Agent” spawned on behalf of a user of the network. The Active Information Model is a distributed information system that includes one or more personal information portals containing Active Agents. The system is deployed within an Active Information Framework (AIF) that provides for a unified architectural approach to disparate devices, information services, and protocols. In a preferred embodiment, the system of this invention can be implemented as a configurable network-based service that provides information access and exchange capabilities to authorized users and systems defined by the users' “roles” within the related enterprises.
The system described above in the cross-reference section as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/765,964 is also referenced herein as Salim and Rossner et al. The system relies on the information model termed an Active Information Model that has various defined attributes including roles, categories (datasources), tasks, and actions. In this system roles are represented by personal active information agents termed Active Agents by the inventors. The system leverages a distributive architecture and enables access and exchange of information in a variety of ways utilizing existing network communication infrastructures and mediums.
In various service embodiments described by Salim and Rossner et al, the Active Agents of the information model are executable components that cooperate with one another in many instances to perform information access tasks, transaction tasks, communication and notification tasks, and other functions based on a user-centric modality that may influence how workflow is orchestrated and carried out by the system.
It has occurred to the inventors that, from the perspective of an enterprise, a networked information access and exchange system that embodies an Active Information Model may be quickly and economically scaled up to meet the demands of a federated system of enterprises or multiple independent departments of a large enterprise. Furthermore, from the standpoint of the individual user, mobile access might be more fully enabled using a variety of communications and computing devices through various network or sub-network access points.
Therefore, what is further needed in the art is a system and service through which one may create and practice a distributive network-based information access, notification, communication, and data sharing system using dynamically harmonized communication and media channels. A system such as this could greatly improve the efficiency and flexibility of a multi-enterprise or department service organization.